Waiting for Nothing
by runaway-dobe
Summary: HIATUS. Naruto, alumni Konoha Lab School, tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan bertemu kembali dengan mantannya, yang dulu terpaksa berpisah dengan Naruto di sebuah acara reuni SMA. Tapi sayangnya, ia sudah mempunyai orang lain... SasuNaru. slight NaruHina.
1. Prologue

Author

**Author: **runaway-dobe

**A/N: **Mencoba membuat fict yang nggak fluffy (nangis bombay), yah, baca aja ya! :)

**Summary: **Reuni SMA, satu hal yang tak akan pernah Naruto lupakan seumur hidupnya. Naruto, alumni Konoha Lab School, tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan bertemu kembali dengan mantannya, yang dulu terpaksa berpisah dengan Naruto, karena berbeda universitas. Tapi sayangnya, Naruto sudah mempunyai orang lain.

**Naruto, dkk : 27 tahun.**

**Hinata: 24 tahun.**

**Warning: **Rated M+ for some "reason". Shounen-Ai. Slight OOC. No OC. Don't like don't read.

**Enjoy!**

vVv

**Waiting For Nothing**

vVv

**It breaks your heart to see the one you**

**love is happy with someone else,**

**but it's more painful to know**

**that the one you love is**

**unhappy with you…**

vVv

"_Maaf, Naruto…" Orang itu menunduk, tangannya menggenggam lemah tangan Naruto, "Aku… harus pergi…"_

"_Kenapa??" Tanya Naruto._

"…_.." orang itu membisu, tidak menggubris pertanyaannya. Genggaman tangannya pun terlepas, ia menjauh dari Naruto._

vVv

"KENAPAAAA?" Naruto menjerit. Nafasnya memburu, "Huff… A… Mimpi apa aku barusan?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Kemudian ia mengedip-ngedipkan matanya yang masih kabur. Melihat sekililing….

Tidak ada siapa-siapa disana.

Sebuah single bed di seberang tempat tidurnya sudah kosong dan tertata rapih sekarang.

Dengan malas, Naruto menghempaskan selimutnya dan membiarkannya berantakan dilantai. Naruto memakai sandal rumahnya yang berbulu dan melonjak dari tempat tidur yang bersprei oranye itu. Ia pun melangkah gontai ke kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamarnya, dan menghidupkan air wastafel. Tangannya kemudian meraih sikat dan pasta gigi, mengeluarkan isi pasta gigi tersebut, dan ia mulai mengosokkan giginya sambil mengumamkan lagu favoritnya.

Setelah selesai dengan kegiatan menggosok gigi, Naruto menoleh ke arah shower, dan beranjak kesana.

Sampai ada satu suara yang menyahutnya.

"Naruto-kun….! Ayo makan…" sahut suara itu lembut.

"Iyaaa! Aku mandi dulu." Balas Naruto.

10 menit kemudian Naruto keluar kamar mandi dlam keadaan setengah basah. Ia mengikatkan handuknya di pinggang, serta sebuah handuk kecil bergantung di lehernya.

Naruto menggosok-gosok rambutnya yang basah, "Hinata-chan, tolong ambilkan pakaianku." Pintanya dengan suara yang agak di keraskan.

Hinata yang saat itu sedang masak, langsung menghentikan kegiatannya, berjalan kea rah ruang pakaian, dan memilih pakaian yang ada di lemari mereka.

"Ini." Katanya sambil menyerahkan pakaian Naruto, "Naruto-kun, hari ini SMA-mu mengadakan acara reuni kan?"

"AH! BENAR! Hampir saja aku lupa! Terimakasih telah mengigatkannya."

Hinata hanya tersenyum lembut dan pipinya bersemu merah.

Naruto melirik ke arah meja. Disana, terdapat sepucuk undangan berwarna emas. Ia mengambil undangan itu dan kembalai membacanya sekali lagi.

--

_Kepada :_

_Yth. Uzumaki Naruto_

_Di Tempat_

_Konoha Labs School akan mengadakan acara reuni angkatan 11, yang dilaksanakan pada:_

_Hari/Tanggal: Sabtu, 21 September_

_Pukul : 19.00-selesai_

_Tempat: Konoha Labs School_

_Acara : Reuni Akbar angkatan 11_

_Dimohon amat sangat atas kehadiran dan partisipasi anda dalam acara ini._

_Tertanda,_

_Panitia Reuni Akbar angkatan 11, Konoha Labs School_

_--_

Naruto mengerenyitkan dahinya sekejap, kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke Hinata, "Oh ya, sebaiknya kau ikut denganku malam ini kesana ya?" kemudian Ia meraih dasi yang telah disiapkan Hinata di meja rias, dan berusaha memakainya, "Ah! Sulit sekali!!"

"Bi… biar aku pasangkan."

"Hehe. Terimakasih Hinata. Aku… jadi tidak enak denganmu. Bisanya hanya merepotkamu saja."

Hinata tertawa kecil, "Apanya yang merepotkan?" tanyanya pelan. Lebih tepatnya, lembut.

"Maaf. Aku… belum benar-benar bisa menyayangimu sebagai seorang istri. Aku lebih menganggapmu sebagai… yah…. Bisa dibilang adik?" Ujar Naruto jujur dengan suara berat. "Aku butuh proses." Lanjutnya sambil menatap Hinata dalam-dalam.

Memang. Setelah menikah sampai sekarang, Naruto belum pernah menyentuh Hinata. Ia merasa canggung akan hal itu; mereka tidur di tempat tidur yang terpisah dan tak jarang pula mereka pisah kamar…. Tapi sepertinya Hinata tidak keberatan akan hal itu.

Hinata terdiam sesaat, tidak terlihat jelas apa ekspresi yang ditunjukkannya karena kepalanya sedang menunduk. "Tak apa, Naruto-kun." Jawabnya singkat.

"A.. Anu… Bu… bukan begitu maksudku…" sahut Naruto salah tingkah, "Em… yah… Jangan terlalu dipikirkan ya?" Hiburnya sambil tersenyum. Senyum ala Naruto yang polos.

"Iya." Hinata hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya. Kemudian dia merapikan selimut yang telah diberantaki oleh Naruto tadi.

Naruto sendiri sedang merapikan rambutnya dengan gel, dan kemudian mengenakan jasnya. Merasa puas dengan penampilannya, Naruto pun beranjak ke ruang makan.

"Aku makan ya, Hinata-chan." Pamitnya.

vVv

Sosis gulung mie, salad buah, telur dadar dan roti yang baru selesai dipanggang. Hmm! Baunya!

Naruto mengambil tempat duduk di dekat jendela. Dan mengambil beberapa potong roti dan telur dadar. Ia membaca koran yang terletak di meja itu, koran hari itu meliput tentang seorang penulis yang baru saja menerbitkan karya tulisnya. Ah, karena tidak penting baginya, akhirnya dia lewat saja. Lagipula ia kan tidak tertarik baca novel. Membosankan.

Hinata yang baru saja selesai merapikan tempat tidur Naruto, beranjak ke ruang makan kemudian menuangkan segelas kopi dan menyuguhkannya.

"Terimakasih, Hinata-chan." Naruto tersenyum lalu menyeruput kopi itu.

vVv

Hari itu Naruto pulang terlambat, dan jadi panik karenanya.

"Wah, Hinata! Bagaimana ini? Aku akan terlambat mengunjungi acara reuni itu." Teriaknya panik.

Hinata hanya dapat membantu suaminya bersiap-siap, "Se… Sekarang Naruto-kun mandi saja dulu." Sarannya.

Benar juga, pikir Naruto. Kemudian ia melesat cepat ke kamar mandi.

Tak lama, Naruto sudah keluar kamar mandi dengan terburu-buru, ia mengelap tubuhnya dan langsung mengenakan pakaiannya. Hari ini Naruto memakai pakaian semi formal. Ia hanya menggunakan polo shirt putih, dengan kancing yang sengaja ia biarkan terbuka, blazer beludru hitam, dengan celana jeans berwarna biru pudar, yang sudah agak belel plus sepasang sneakers putih nangkring dengan manis di kakinya.

Naruto kemudian menatap ke kaca dan bergegas merapikan rambutnya. Ia sengaja tidak menggunakan gel, karena itu, rambut pirangnya yang lembut berantakan ke segala arah. Setelah puas dengan penampilannya, Naruto beranjak ke ruang tamu, di mana Hinata sedang menunggunya sekarang.

"Ayo, Hina. Kita naik ke mobil." Ajaknya.

Hinata mengambil tas tangan hitamnya kemudian cepat-cepat mengikuti Naruto ke mobil Peugeot oranye-nya.

Setelah membenarkan posisi duduknya, Hinata mengencangkan seatbelt dengan gugup, "Ja… jangan ngebut ya Naruto-kun."

Naruto hanya menyeringai polos, kemudian mulai menancapkan gas, "Hehe. Liat nanti ya, Hina."

vVv

Hinata merasa kepalanya berputar-putar. Rasanya ia ingin muntah sekarang! Naruto benar-benar ngebut tadi, sepertinya ia serius tidak ingin telat menghadiri acara ini. Naruto keluar dari mobil itu setelah ia selesai mengunci setirnya dengan RONCAR anti maling.

Bip… bip… kemudian terdengar mobil itu terkunci.

"Apa lagi yang kau tunggu? Ayo masuk, Hina." Katanya kembali menyeringai.

Hinata hanya bisa menghela nafas dalam-dalam kemudian mengikuti langkah Naruto yang cepat. Naruto terkesima melihat gedung sekolahnya telah di dekor sedemikian rupa. Tak lama kemudian, Naruto bertemu dengan kawan-kawan lamanya dan memperkenalakan Hinata kepada mereka. Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum dan menunduk malu saat teman-teman Naruto menggodanya.

Ino adalah orang pertama yang menyapa Hinata, "Wah, salam kenal ya! Namaku Yamanaka Ino, panggil saja aku Ino."

"Salam kenal. Aku Sakura." Sapa Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Sai yang ditendang oleh Ino kakinya, akhirnya memperkenalkan dirinya juga, "Aku Sai."

"HUWAAA… Naruto! Istrimu manis sekali! Rasanya ini agak tidak adil…" keluh Kiba sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, "Yah, ngomong-ngomong, namaku Kiba. Kalau kamu bosen sama Naruto. Kamu bisa ngehubungin aku kok."

"Heh." Naruto memelototi Kiba. Kiba membalasnya dengan sebuah cengiran polos.

Hinata masih tertunduk malu, ia pun mulai mengumpulkan keberaniannya, "Sa… Salam kenal. Namaku Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata." Balas Hinata dengan muka yang bersemu merah.

Ino tertawa, lalu menepuk pundak Hinata, "Aduh, jangan malu-malu begitu! Santai saja. Kami kan teman suamimu."

Naruto menyadari tangan Sai yang sekarang sedang menggenggam erat tangan Ino, kemudian muncul seringaiannya yang jahil, "Wah, wah, sejak kapan kalian… jadian?"

Sai hanya tersenyum, senyum yang sulit dimaknai artinya, "Kami sudah tunangan, Naruto."

"Sai!" pekik Ino sambil mencubit gemas tangan tunangannya.

"Oh, ya? Seingatku dulu kalian bisanya hanya bertengkar terus…" Naruto mulai menggoda mereka.

"Itu karena aku menyukainya." Balas Sai. Ino lumer.

"Hhh, andai kau tahu, Naruto! Mereka selalu seperti ini." Keluh Sakura sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Romantis di tempat-tempat umum…"

"Benar, aku sudah muak melihat kalian…" keluh Kiba sambil pura-pura muntah, kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Dasar… bau anjing." Balas Sai, lengkap dengan senyum misteriusnya.

"APAAAA??"

Naruto tertawa melihat tingkah teman-temannya yang tidak berubah dari dulu. Masih tetap sama.

"Ta… tapi, ro… romantis itu tidak ada salahnya, Sakura-chan… Kiba-kun." sela Hinata sambil ikut terkekeh geli.

"Hinata! Harusnya kau membelaku…" erang Sakura dengan nada bercanda.

Ino tersenyum penuh kemenangan, "Lihat kan, Sakura? Romantis tidak ada salahnya… ya kan, Hinata?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan, dan ikut tertawa bersama yang lain.

Tidak seperti yang Naruto duga, Hinata langsung bisa cocok dengan teman-temannya dan mereka sedang asik mengobrol sekarang. Yah… walaupun Hinata masih merasa canggung. Naruto juga asik mengobrol dengan yang lain. Betapa merindunya ia dengan suasana yang seperti ini.

Tanpa Naruto sadari, tiba-tiba Sakura lekas-lekas menarik lengannya, kemuidan menyeretnya ke tempat yang lumayan sepi. Mereka berada di pojok ruangan sekarang, "Psst, Naruto." Bisik Sakura.

Naruto oleng, nyaris saja ia terjatuh karena tarikkan Sakura yang tiba-tiba tadi, untung tidak ada yang menyadarinya, "Ehh? Kenapa Sakura-chan?"

"Bagaimana kabarmu dengan… Mmm." Sakura tidak berani meneruskan kalimatnya. (A/N: Hanya Sakura yang tahu hubungan mereka)

Seriangaian yang sedari tadi menghiasi wajah Naruto berangsur-angsur lenyap dari wajahnya, Naruto menengadah sesaat, kemudian ia menatap Sakura lekat-lekat, "Aku sudah melupakannya. Lagipula… dia yang memutuskan hubungan kami." Katanya nanar.

"Naruto…"

Naruto tertawa miris, "Kau tahu, Sakura-chan? Aku sudah bahagia sekarang karena telah memiliki Hinata."

"Tapi…"

"Maaf Sakura, aku haus." Merasa pembicaraan ini mengarah pada hal yang mati-matian ingin dilupakannya, Naruto buru-buru pamit kepada Sakura untuk mengambil minum dan memisahkan diri dari kerumunan orang-orang. Naruto berjalan menuju sebuah meja yang menyediakan minuman, disana, tangannya tidak sengaja beradu dengan seseorang yang mengambil gelas yang sama dengannya. Sehingga isi gelas itu tumpah. Menumpahi baju orang itu.

"A… AH! Gomen!" katanya sambil mengelap baju orang itu dengan saputangan.

"Hmph. Baka."

Mata Naruto membelalak. Ia kenal betul suara itu.

"Sa… Sasuke?" tanyanya terkaget-kaget. Saputangannya terlepas dari pegangannya. Noda dari cola yang tersiram ke kemeja hitam Sasuke terlihat jelas. Tetesannya jatuh hingga ke celana jeans abu-abu Sasuke yang robek lututnya.

'_Ke… Kenapa Sasuke ada disini… bukannya seharusnya dia… Ukh, kalau tahu begini jadinya aku tidak akan menghadiri acara ini!' _

Sasuke tersenyum sinis, "Apa kabarmu, dobe?" tanyanya tidak memperdulikan noda cola itu.

Naruto buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya dari Sasuke, "A… Aku baik-baik saja!"

Sasuke meneguk minumannya sampai habis, meremas gelas kertas itu, kemudian tatapan matanya yang tajam tertuju pada Hinata yang sedang tertawa bersama teman-teman Naruto sekarang, "Karena dia?"

vVv

**TBC…**

Bentar lagi mao UAS neh, doakan saya ya! :3

Review, feel free to… (take a deep breath) ….flame.


	2. First Mistake

**Author: **runaway-dobe

**A/N: **Mencoba membuat fict yang nggak fluffy (nangis bombay), yah, baca aja ya! :)

Oya, THX A LOT 4 da reviews! Saya benar2 senang. :3 (hug everyone)

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Summary: **Reuni SMA, satu hal yang tak akan pernah Naruto lupakan seumur hidupnya. Naruto, alumni Konoha Lab School, tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan bertemu kembali dengan mantannya, yang dulu terpaksa berpisah dengan Naruto, karena berbeda universitas. Tapi sayangnya, Naruto sudah mempunyai orang lain.

**Naruto, dkk : 27 tahun.**

**Hinata: 24 tahun.**

**Warning: **Rated M+ for some "reason". Lime ahead. Shounen-Ai. Slight OOC. No OC. Don't like don't read.

**Enjoy!**

vVv

**Waiting For Nothing**

vVv

"_**Omoku no shikakaru genjitsu ga**_

_**ima no boku o semetateteru**_

_**kantan ni wa ikanai na**_

_**sonna koto kurai chouchi shiteru yo…"**_

vVv

**(Reality leans heavy on me,**

**And it's torturing me.**

**Nothing comes easy,**

**I know that well enough…)**

vVv

* * *

"Sa… Sasuke?" tanyanya terkaget-kaget. Saputangannya terlepas dari pegangannya. Noda dari cola yang tersiram ke kemeja hitam Sasuke terlihat jelas. Tetesannya jatuh hingga ke celana jeans abu-abu Sasuke yang robek lututnya.

'_Ke… Kenapa Sasuke ada disini… bukannya seharusnya dia… Ukh, kalau tahu begini jadinya aku tidak akan menghadiri acara ini!' _

Sasuke tersenyum sinis, "Apa kabarmu, dobe?" tanyanya tidak memperdulikan noda cola itu.

Naruto buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya dari Sasuke, "A… Aku baik-baik saja!"

Sasuke meneguk minumannya sampai habis, meremas gelas kertas itu, kemudian tatapan matanya yang tajam tertuju pada Hinata yang sedang tertawa bersama teman-teman Naruto sekarang, "Karena dia?"

* * *

Naruto terkejut, matanya membulat, ditelannya ludah, kemudian ia memberanikan dirinya, "Ya! tentu saja karena… dia…" omongan Naruto agak tertahan. Tapi Sasuke terlanjur mencerna omongannya itu.

"Oh." Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat diterjemahkan artinya, "Baguslah."

Entah mengapa, Naruto sama sekali tidak senang mendapat tanggapan seperti itu.

Ia tertawa. Dari matanya yang penuh arti, terpancar ketidakpuasan yang ia sendiri bingung karena apa, "Yah…" Naruto memandang Sasuke, kemudian tersenyum paksa, "Terimakasih."

"Hn." Sasuke mendengus, ia meraih satu gelas minuman itu lagi, dan menenggaknya.

"…Aku senang memiliki istri seperti dia." Tambah Naruto tak lama. Untuk memecah kesunyian yang terasa janggal di antara mereka, atau sebenarnya ia berusaha untuk…

Sasuke hampir tersedak, _'Naruto sudah… menikah?' _Matanya yang tajam membesar sekejap karena keterkejutannya. Tapi tak lama, mata itu telah kembali pada ukurannya yang semula, "….. Selamat. Atas pernikahanmu." Katanya datar.

Naruto menunduk, lagi-lagi tanggapan yang tidak ia harapkan. Dari wajahnya tergurat kesedihan. Namun lekas-lekas ia tutupi dengan cengirannya. Ia mengambil minuman yang sama dengan Sasuke, meminumnya seteguk, "Begitukah? Haha. Uhh… Terimakasih." Balasnya ragu.

Sasuke mengarahkan matanya yang bekilat-kilat pada Naruto, tangannya yang cekatan meraih pinggang lelaki pirang itu dan menariknya cepat ke kelas kosong, yang terdapat di belakang tempat mengambil minum. Dengan gerakan yang cepat, Sasuke mengunci pintu ruang kelas yang kosong dan gelap itu.

vVv

**Naruto's POV**

vVv

Aku terkejut, rasanya ingin meronta tapi Sasuke terlalu kuat.

Sasuke merengkuhku, terasa sekali kalau dia sedang menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuhku. Tak lama, ia menundukkan kepalanya, membuat keningnya bergesek pelan dengan pundakku. Sasuke menghela nafasnya, "Dobe…" bisiknya perlahan.

Aku sedikit bergetar mendegar bisikan itu. Aku… merindukan rengkuhan seperti ini… Tapi…

"Le… lepaskan aku!!" teriakku. Sasuke bergeming. Tangannya yang dingin mulai meraba wajahku, jemarinya yang panjang terasa menggelitik, "Kau…" Matanya yang begitu hitam menatapku dalam, "Kenapa…" Lirihnya perlahan, nyaris tidak terdengar.

"Te… teme. Apa maksudmu kenapa??" Tanyaku tak mengerti. Kenapa? Apanya yang kenapa?

Sasuke semakin memojokkanku ke dinding, nafasnya yang panas begitu terasa di tengkukku, sangat kontras dengan suhu tangannya, "Kenapa…" Omongan Sasuke tertahan, "Kau…" suara Sasuke terlalu pelan, aku tak dapat mendengarnya.

Aku tercekat, "A… Apa? Le… lepaskan aku!!" teriakku sambil meronta sekuat tenaga.

Tanpa sempat kucerna gerak-geriknya, tiba-tiba ia menarik daguku lalu menciumku. Mataku membelalak. Sasuke? Apa yang dia lakukan padaku?? Aku ingin melepaskan genggaman Sasuke yang begitu erat, tapi… aku sudah tidak berdaya.

Tangan Sasuke meraba tengkukku, membuatku merinding oleh sensasi dingin yang di oleskan Sasuke disana. Tangannya yang lain mengusap rambut pirangku dengan lembut dan perlahan. Sasuke kemudian melepaskan ciumannya dan mulai mengecup tengkukku dengan lembut sambil mengangkatku ke sebuah meja kelas dan mendudukkanku disana. Tubuhnya yang jauh lebih tinggi dariku pun sekarang terasa sama tingginya denganku, karena aku sudah terduduk di meja itu sekarang. Ia kembali memelukku erat, kemudian menciumi wajahku, lalu leherku. Aku melenguh pelan, "Sa… Sasuke..."

Aku semakin menegang sekarang. Kecupan demi kecupan lembut diberikan oleh Sasuke seraya tangannya terus merengkuh tubuh mungilku. Kecupan-kecupan lembut itu lambat laun berubah menjadi hisapan, ia menjilat leherku perlahan seakan bagaian tubuhku itu adalah sebatang es krim, aku harus segera menghentikannya, "Sa… Sasuke… Stop! AHH!"

Ia menghisapku sehingga meninggalkan bekas disana. Seolah tidak puas menyusuri tengkukku, Sasuke kembali mencium bibirku, membuatku semakin tenggelam dalam ciuman itu, merasakan diriku telah meleleh. Hanyut terbawa suasana yang panas yang terlarang. Entah kenapa otakku tidak sejalan dengan naluriku. Dengan gerakan perlahan, kubuka mulutku untuk memberikan koneksi pada Sasuke. Memberikan izin untuknya untuk mengeksplor mulutku.

….Tapi kenyataannya tidak seperti itu.

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya, melepaskan genggamannya.

"S… Sasuke?"

Sasuke menengadah, kemudian menatapku lekat-lekat, "Aku… bukan siapa-siapa bagimu sekarang. Tidak sepantasnya aku melakukan hal ini." Katanya tiba-tiba, "Pergilah… Kembali bersamanya."

"Tapi…!"

Sasuke mendelik, "Apa? Kau kira barusan aku serius? Hmph. Kau terlalu polos, Naruto."

"!! Kau!"

Sasuke tidak menggubris pertanyaanku, dengan langkahnya yang panjang, ia mulai meninggalkanku di ruangan kelas yang gelap itu sendirian. Membuka kunci pintu, kemudian melesat pergi tanpa menoleh kebelakang sedikit pun.

vVv

Segera setelah Sasuke pergi, aku menundukkan wajahku sedalam-dalam yang aku bisa, berusaha menyembunyikannya yang sudah mengeluarkan cairan hangat yang tak dapat kutahan lagi.

Untuk apa aku menangisinya?

"Ukh… uhh… uhh." Tapi rasanya sulit. Mengingat Sasuke yang memang dari awal tidak pernah peduli… padaku. Ingin rasanya aku berteriak lalu meninjunya. Tapi lihat, apa yang kulakukan sekarang? Aku hanya bisa menangis.

Menyakiti…

Disakiti…

-

"Naruto?"

Aku terkejut. Tapi aku tak berani mengangkat wajahku.

Orang itu menghampiriku, "Hei… kau kenapa?" ia menunduk, rambutnya yang panjang terasa menggelitik tengkukku. "Naruto?"

"Uhh…"

"Kau… menangis?"

Aku mengeleng dan tetap meringkuk. Bertahan di posisiku.

"Ayolah, Naruto…" orang itu mengangkat wajahku, "Ceritakan padaku."

Akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa aku menengadah padanya, "Iruka-sensei…"

"Hmm?" Iruka membelai lembut rambutku, mantan muridnya, "Kenapa kau menangis? Seharusnya kau senang kan? Bertemu kembali dengan teman-temanmu?" tanyanya.

"…Iruka-sensei tidak mengerti…"

"Kalau begitu, ceritakan padaku agar aku mengerti."

Sekali lagi aku menggeleng, hal itu tidak bisa kuceritakan pada siapapun, termasuk guru kesayanganku ini, "Maaf, Iruka-sensei… Tapi aku tak bisa…"

Iruka menepuk pelan kepalaku, "Hmm. Baiklah kalau kau tak bisa…. Aku tidak memaksa. Tapi kalau kau sudah siap menceritakkannya padaku, ceritakan saja ya?" tawarnya deselingi dengan tawa yang lembut. Ia mengangkat tubuhku hingga aku berdiri tegak, kemudian menepuk pundaknya, "Jangan menangis lagi! Ayo bersenag-senang dengan temanmu!" katanya mengibur, "Ayo ayo! Bangun! Bangun…! Basuh mukamu!"

"Iruka-sensei…"

"Hm?"

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi…"

Iruka tertawa salah tingkah, "Haha, yah… bagaimana menjelaskannya ya? Tapi wajahmu tidak banyak berubah Naruto… masih tetap seperti anak kecil seperti dulu."

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil. Meskipun sebenarnya aku luar biasa tersinggung akan hal itu.

Iruka membalas senyumanku dengan senyuman penuh arti, seolah ia dapat membaca pikiranku. "Ayo, Naruto. Aku yakin temanmu tak suka melihatmu dalam keadaan seperti ini."

"Baiklah, sensei…" Aku mengerang malas kemudian melangkah gontai ke kamar mandi, "Ohya sensei, aku minta plester."

vVv

**Normal POV**

vVv

_Konoha's Free Souls Disco…11.47 p.m._

Lagu-lagu yang penuh dengan dentuman-dentuman yang menggoda setiap pendengarnya untuk menggoyangkan tubuhnya memenuhi ruangan itu. Funitur-funitur bernuansa techno menghiasi setiap sudut ruangan. Aroma alkohol yang lumayan pekat bercampur dengan asap rokok menguar di udara. Lampu yang berkelap-kelip tidak teratur membuat suasana tempat itu sungguh meriah. Sekaligus memusingkan.

Setidaknya untuk Hinata.

Naruto menenggak gelas berisi Jack Daniels-nya yang ke lima, kalau Hinata tidak salah hitung. Sakura menari-nari lincah ditemani oleh Ino di lantai dansa. Sai duduk di sebelah Naruto sekarang, menghisap rokoknya, matanya tak pernah lepas dari Ino. Kiba? Yah… Kiba DJ disini. Makanya mereka jadi kesini semua. Yap… semuanya karena ajakan (sekaligus ajang pamer) Kiba.

vVv

_Flashback…_

Naruto mengusap wajahnya dengan saputangan handuk yang dipinjamkan oleh Iruka. Matanya sudah tidak begitu sembab lagi karena ia mengompresnya dengan es -yang lagi2 diberikan oleh gurunya itu-

"Naruto! Kau kemana saja??" Tanya Sakura khawatir.

Ino mencolek pundak Naruto, "Hinata mencari-carimu, lho…" Sai mengangguk, menyetujui perkataan tunangannya.

"Kalau kau menyia-nyiakannya, lebih baik dia buatku saja..." goda Kiba sambil terkekeh.

Naruto melemparkan sebuah senyuman kecil. Lebih tepatnya, sebuah senyuman yang tidak niat.

"Hei hei… kau kenapa??" Tanya Kiba sambil mengucek-ngucek rambut temannya, "Kelihatannya tidak bersemangat sekali…"

"Naruto-kun… apa Naruto-kun baik-baik saja?" Tanya Hinata kemudian sambil mengusap lembut punggung Naruto, "Kenapa di lehermu ada plester?"

Naruto tersenyum kepada istrinya, "Aku tidak apa-apa Hinata-chan. Ini hanya bekas digigit serangga tadi, karena membengkak ya ku plester saja." Kilah Naruto, berbohong, "Terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku. Sakura juga, Ino juga, Sai juga. Kecuali kau, Kiba."

"UAPAAA?? Padahal aku tadi mengkhawatirkanmu, bodoh!"

Naruto terkikik geli, "Bercanda."

"Nah… gitu dong! Ceria!" kata Kiba sambil menarik bibirnya kesamping dengan jarinya, "Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong soal ceria, bagaimana kalau kita bersenang-senang sekarang??"

"Maksudmu?"

"Yah, karena acaranya sudah tidak menarik lagi disini… bagaimana kalau kita ke tempat kerjaku yang baru sekarang!"

vVv

Dan berakhirlah mereka semua disini.

Naruto masih terlarut dalam pikirannya sendiri. _'Kenapa… Untuk apa dia..' _batinnya ragu, kemudian meraih botol Jack Danielsnya untuk mengisi gelasnya yang telah kosong. Naruto memutar-mutar gelas berisi alkohol dan es batu itu kemudian menatapnya dengan tatapan menerawang entah kemana. Tidak menyadari pandangan penuh kekhawatiran dilemparkan oleh seseorang padanya sedari tadi.

Naruto mengusap plester di lehernya, _'Sasuke… Aku… harus segera melupakannya.'_

vVv

**TBC…**

A/N: Wakh, I'm pervert!Huhuhuhu… kayaknya ceritanya aneh deh (bukan kayaknya lagi, tapi emang aneh) maap… huhuhuhu… stress euy… ULUM sial… oyah, untuk para reviewers yang baik hati… saia berikan tamagochi yang isinya karakter Naruto fav. Anda! Mau pelihara Naruto? Bisa! Sasuke? Bisa! Itachi, Gaara, Kakashi… dll, jg bisaaa… (membagikan tamagochi ke reviewer) jangan lupa di kasih makan plus dirawat baik2 ya! Teeheehee.

See ya :3


	3. Regrets

**Author: **runaway-dobe

**A/N: **Khukhu… kurang ya limenya? Kalo boleh jujur, saya takut sama temen sekolah saya! (ngelirik naruchu-chan en silver scorpius) hehehehe. Tapi biarin aja deh, liat aja next chap… siapa tau ada yang lebih… ;3

Oya, THX A LOT 4 da reviews! Saya benar2 senang. :3

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Summary: **Reuni SMA, satu hal yang tak akan pernah Naruto lupakan seumur hidupnya. Naruto, alumni Konoha Lab School, tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan bertemu kembali dengan mantannya, yang dulu terpaksa berpisah dengan Naruto, karena berbeda universitas. Tapi sayangnya, Naruto sudah mempunyai orang lain.

**Naruto, dkk : 27 tahun.**

**Hinata: 24 tahun.**

**Warning: **Rated M+ for some "reason". Shounen-Ai. Slight OOC. No OC. Don't like don't read.

**Enjoy!**

vVv

**Waiting For Nothing**

vVv

**One sided love is painfull…**

vVv

* * *

_Hidden Leaf Apartment, room 117, 11.30 p.m._

-PRAANNNG!-

Sebuah bingkai foto terlempar jatuh ke lantai. Pecahan kacanya bertebaran ke segala arah. Satu kepingan kecil melukai kakinya hingga mengucurkan darah yang banyak, tapi ia tak peduli. Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya yang lelah di king size bed itu. Matanya terpejam. Seluruh pikirannya terpusat pada Naruto.

"Semua salahku…" gumam Sasuke dengan suara yang sangat rendah, "Aku yang lebih dahulu meninggalkannya…"

Ia terhenyak memikirkan apa yang telah ia lakukan beberapa saat yang lalu pada Naruto. Bisa dipastikan, Naruto sangat membencinya sekarang.

'_Bodoh…' _batinnya sambil menertawai dirinya sendiri.

Tapi sudah pasti Naruto lebih bahagia tanpanya. Yang bisa Sasuke lakukan hanya menyakiti perasaan Naruto saja. Lain halnya dengan wanita yang telah bersama dengan Naruto sekarang. Dia… pasti _jauh _lebih baik dari Sasuke.

… _Jauh._

'_Mungkin ini yang terbaik...' _Batin Sasuke lagi. Walaupun dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam… Ia tak pernah rela. Sasuke tidak munafik. Sasuke akui, ia masih mencintai _dirinya._

Sasuke bangkit dan terduduk di ujung di ranjang itu, matanya terpaku pada satu foto yang berada di antara pecahan kaca sekarang.

Fotonya bersama Naruto.

vVv

_(Flashback)_

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" panggil Naruto riang. Ia menarik lengan baju Sasuke yang sedang duduk dan menunjuk ke satu arah.

Sasuke mengerang malas, Ia sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugas untuk study tour ini sekarang, "Apa, dobe?"

"Ayo! Ayo! Kita foto disana…! Pemandangannya bagus!" serunya riang. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Patung Ganesha? Apanya yang bagus dari sebuah patung Ganesha?

"Kau saja yang foto sendiri…" gumamnya sambil terus melanjutkan tugas study tour itu. Ya, angkatan Naruto memang sedang study tour sekarang.

"Teme!" Naruto yang sebal lekas-lekas menarik kertas yang sedang Sasuke tulis, dan meninggalkan bekas indah disana, coretan garis lurus yang panjang.

"…Ah! Kau…. Dasar dobe." Erang Sasuke kesal.

Naruto cemberut, "Nanti saja mengerjakannya di bus!" ocehnya sambil mengacung-ngacungkan lembaran soal itu, "Sekarang foto dulu…. Aku ingin foto denganmu Sasuke… Ya? Ya?" katanya memelas plus jurus puppy eyes handalannya.

Sasuke paling lemah dengan jurus itu, "Ya, ya." jawabnya sambil menghela napas panjang.

"Hore! Baiklah!" Naruto mempersiapkan posisinya disebelah kiri Ganesha, dan Sasuke disisi lainnya, "Bersiap!"

-klik-

Naruto tertawa senang dan melirik ke layar kamera digital itu, "EHH? Apa-apaan ini?? Mukaku cuma kefoto sebelah! Dan Sasuke… wajahmu datar sekali!" keluhnya sambil menunjukkan layar kamera itu pada Sasuke.

"Dari sananya emang udah kayak gini, dobe." Jawab Sasuke acuh tak acuh, "Sini LKSnya, mau dilanjutin."

"Tidak bisa, teme!" Naruto memprotes, disembunyikannya lembaran soal itu dibalik tubuhnya, "Foto yang bener dulu… Hehe." tambahnya sambil menyeringai polos.

Sasuke mendesis, "Sini kameranya! Foto aja gak bisa, dasar usuratonkachi." Naruto tadinya mau protes, tapi tidak sempat karena Sasuke mau menekan tombol fotonya, "Siap."

-klik-

vVv

Sebuah foto dengan wajah Sasuke yang tersenyum dan Naruto yang melongo kaget di dalamnya. Ia memungut kembali foto itu, lagi-lagi tak menggubris pecahan-pecahan yang menembus kulitnya. Ia terduduk kemudian meraih foto yang nyaris remuk dalam genggamannya. Sasuke memejamkan matanya, menahan perasaannya. Ingin rasanya ia membenci Naruto, tapi tak bisa. Ia begitu mencintainya. Mencintainya sampai terasa sakit.

Sasuke mendesah kemudian beranjak ke kamar mandi, Ia menampung air yang mengalir dari kran dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan memendamkan wajahnya agak lama disana.

Ia menyesal. _Menyesal_ sekali.

Bulir-bulir air menetes dari wajahnya yang basah. Tapi ia tak memperdulikannya. Sasuke kembali ke kamarnya dan meraih satu kotak rokok dan beranjak ke balkon. Entah sudah berapa tahun lamanya ia tidak merokok. Angin malam berhembus, menembus pori-pori wajah Sasuke yang halus. Sasuke mengambil satu batang rokok dan menyalakan korek. Masih tak memperdulikan luka di kakinya.

-ctek-

Tidak mau menyala.

-ctek-

-ctek-

Masih tidak mau menyala. Sasuke yang kesal melempar korek itu ke lantai bawah dengan kasar. "Cih…" Ya, karma mungkin berlaku. Lagi-lagi ingatan tentang Naruto kembali mempermainkannya.

vVv

_(Flashback)_

Sasuke terdiam, menikmati sebatang rokok yang sedang ia hisap sambil membaca satu majalah otomotif.

"He! Teme!" Naruto menegurnya tiba-tiba, "Hentikan kebiasaan merokokmu itu… tidak baik buat kesehatan!"

"Terserah, urus saja urusanmu sendiri." Balasnya sambil membalik halaman yang telah puas ia teliti.

Naruto menggeram, ditariknya rokok di mulut Sasuke, "Aku…" ia menunjuk dadanya sendiri, "… Memperdulikanmu!" tambahnya sambil menunjuk wajah Sasuke. Telunjuknya nyaris menyentuh ujung hidung Sasuke.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Naruto meneruskan perkataannya, "Kau tahu? Kakekku meninggal karena benda ini." Katanya sambil mengacungkan rokok itu dan menatapnya dengan pandangan jijik, "Aku… tak mau hal yang sama terjadi padamu, Teme."

Hening sesaat. Tak lama, Sasuke membuka suaranya, "Jadi?" tanyanya dengan nada mengejek.

"Berhentilah merokok!" seru Naruto, "Dan berhenti mengejekku!" tambahnya sambil tertawa.

"Baiklah. Kalau itu maumu." Jawab Sasuke. Naruto menyeringai lebar kemudian memeluknya, "Thanks, teme!"

vVv

Mengingat Naruto merupakan hal yang paling menguras tenaga bagi Sasuke. Ia lelah. Udara malam yang menurun suhunya membuat Sasuke gemetar sedikit dan memutuskan untuk kembali masuk ke kamarnya yang hangat.

vVv

**From: Sasu-teme! X)**

**Dobe, td plg jam brp? Bareng siapa?**

**Lagi ap skrg?**

-

**From: Naruto Si Bodoh**

**Ak plg nebeng si Sai. Jam dlapan td pulangnya.**

**Lg baca majalah :) Teme lg ap?**

**-**

**From: Sasu-teme! X)**

**Knp harus brg Sai? Malem bgt plgny.**

**-**

**From: Naruto Si Bodoh**

**Ak gak punya ongkos tadi… Huweee.**

**He! Lagi apa kau teme??**

**-**

**From: Sasu-teme! X)**

**Oh… Yaudah. Terserah deh.**

**-**

**From: Naruto Si Bodoh**

**EHH? Knp sih km, teme??**

vVv

Sasuke meringis pelan. Ia akui, ia sangat cemburu waktu itu. Apalagi Sai suka sekali menggoda Naruto-nya.

Ralat. _Mantan_ Naruto-nya.

'_Cemburu…' _pikir Sasuke dalam. Mungkin itu kosakata yang paling tepat untuk menggambarkan perasaan Sasuke saat ini.

Lagi dan lagi… Terus menerus Naruto selalu memenuhi pikirannya setiap ia melakukan apapun. Tuhan seolah menghukumnya karena ia telah membohongi perasaannya sendiri. Dan Sasuke _benci_ itu.

Ia mendadak tak merasa lelah lagi. Matanya menatap ranjangnya dengan tatapan tak selera. Ia tak bisa tidur, lagipula ia harus menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Di ambilnya sebuah laptop apple hitam yang bertengger manis di sebelah fotonya bersama Naruto. Sasuke mulai mengetikkan beberapa kata disana.

_/Ia seolah tak mengizinkanku melupakannya. Walau aku tak bisa memilikinya, aku tak akan pernah mencintai orang lain selain dia…/_

vVv

* * *

**TBC…**

**A/N:** Errr… chapter yang pendek… Isinya flashback semua lagi. (-.-;;)

Review :3, saran, kritik atau komentar sangat saya terima, dgn senang hati xD

**Next chapter: **"EHH?? Kenapa aku yang harus mengantikan pekerjaannya? Itu kan tugas Kakashi!" protes Naruto pada rekan kerjanya, Shikamaru.

"Mendokusei…" hanya itu yang terdengar dari mulut temannya yang pemalas.


	4. So Accidentaly

**Author: **runaway-dobe

**A/N: **Teman-teman… ini chap 4nya… Ngomong-ngomong makasih banyak ya buat reviewnya…(gives everyone candies) terutama buat saran-saran dan idenya. Saya akan berusaha :D

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Summary: **Reuni SMA, satu hal yang tak akan pernah Naruto lupakan seumur hidupnya. Naruto, alumni Konoha Lab School, tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan bertemu kembali dengan mantannya, yang dulu terpaksa berpisah dengan Naruto, karena berbeda universitas. Tapi sayangnya, Naruto sudah mempunyai orang lain.

**Naruto, dkk : 27 tahun.**

**Hinata: 24 tahun.**

**Warning: **Rated M+ for some "reason". Shounen-Ai. Slight OOC. No OC. Don't like don't read.

**Enjoy!**

vVv

**Waiting for Nothing**

vVv

**If loving you is wrong, then I don't want to be right.**

vVv

Hinata membereskan rumah sambil mengumamkan lagu-lagu dengan suaranya yang merdu dan lembut. Diliriknya Naruto yang masih tertidur karena terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi alkohol kemarin. Diletakkannya vacuum cleaner yang sedang ia pegang di karpet coklat muda bermotif garis itu. Hinata menyibakkan night gown navy-nya, dan mulai melangkah, mendekati tempat tidur Naruto, dan duduk di samping tempat tidurnya.

-tep-

"Nghh…" Naruto mengerang karena goncangan pelan yang dibuat oleh Hinata, tapi kemudian, ia kembali tertidur. Dengkuran halus mulai terdengar. Dada Naruto naik turun, seirama dengan tarikan nafasnya.

Hinata suka sekali melihat suaminya tertidur. _Suka sekali._

Tangannya yang mungil dan pucat mulai meraba wajah yang memiliki tanda kelahiran berupa tiga garis panjang itu.

…_Suka._

Mata lavendernya menelusuri tubuh Naruto yang sekarang hanya memakai boxer orange-hitam. Kemudian dirabanya dada Naruto yang bidang. Tangannya menyusuri dada Naruto dan berakhir di pusarnya membentuk satu garis panjang. Pusar yang memiliki tato _swirl _yang terlihat seperti segel. Hinata ingat sekali penjelasan suaminya; _'Kata teman kerjaku, ini sedang tren Hinata-chan.'_ Hinata menatap tato itu lama. Ia tak suka orang yang di tato.

Tapi tetap saja, Hinata _suka. Suka orang ini._

Matanya berpaling ke plester yang terdapat di leher suaminya, disentuhnya plester itu, membuat Naruto (sekali lagi) mengerang pelan, "Eughh.." kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Aku tahu, Naruto-kun…" gumam Hinata dengan suara serendah yang ia bisa, "Tahu _semuanya_."

Dan dia takkan pernah melepaskan apa yang ia sukai.

vVv

_Konoha Great Building, 3rd floor. 09.35 a.m._

Naruto memain-mainkan bolpoinnya sambil mencorat-coret lembar kerjanya dengan malas. Kerja di bidang editingitu memang menyebalkan, pikirnya. Ingin rasanya dia pergi ke GOR Konohadan bermain baseball bersama timnya sekarang. Tapi apa daya, Naruto lebih memilih berkutat dengan cerita-cerita tanpa ujung daripada kehilangan pekerjaannya.

Ironis memang. Naruto pernah bilang kalau membaca itu hal yang membosankan, kan? Tapi nyatanya, ia editor kedua terbaik setelah seorang seniornya disini.

Naruto menghembuskan nafas panjang, lelah. _'Kurasa aku butuh sedikit penyegaran.' _Pikirnya.

Di bukanya laptop apple putihnya, kemudian mengklik iconGuitar Hero yang merupakan satu-satunya game di laptop Naruto yang banyak memakan memori disana. Tapi tak apalah, toh memang Naruto suka game itu.

Tapi sebelum sempat mengklik iconitu_, _seseorang memanggilnya.

vVv

_Sehari sebelumnya. Kono's Coffee and Tea Pot. 16.15 p.m._

Sasuke tercenung, memain-mainkan sendok yang ada di cangkir hot cappuccino-nya. Di acuhkannya cheese fondue yang dipesan oleh Kakashi.

Sasuke benci makanan berlemak.

Tak lama, lelaki berumur dua puluh delapan tahun itu datang sambil melap tangannya dengan sapu tangan, lalu menyibak rambut silver yang turun menutupi matanya, "Sori, lama ya?" tanyanya.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke tersentak, sadar dari lamunannya, "…Hn. Ngapain sih tadi di WC? Betelur? Lama banget." Jawabnya sinis dan menusuk. Tapi Kakashi sudah terbiasa.

"Ya… Ya… Terserah kau sajalah." Balasnya kemudian mengambil tempat duduk di hadapan Sasuke dan menyeruput iced lemon tea-nya. Tangannya meraih garpu yang terletak di meja itu, menusuk sebuah roti, lalu mencelupkannya ke lelehan keju panas, "Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" tanyanya kemudian memasukkan potongan roti berlapis keju itu ke mulutnya.

"Begitulah… tinggal sedikit lagi. Aku tak bisa menyerahkannya padamu hari ini. Mungkin besok?" jawab Sasuke sambil meneguk hot cappuccino-nya yang sebenarnya sudah agak dingin. Matanya kemudian menerawang ke luar jendela kafe itu.

Di luar hujan.

"Hm…" Kakashi meletakkan garpu, lalu mengelus dagunya, berpikir, "Bagaimana ya? Tapi mungkin besok aku tidak bisa mengambilnya. Aku ada _urusan._" Jelasnya. Sasuke tidak merespons sedikit pun.

Kakashi kembali mengambil garpunya lalu memakan cheese fondue itu lagi, "Kau sedang ada masalah ya?" tanyanya tiba-tiba tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari mangkuk berisi lelehan keju itu. Memang enak rasanya makan sesuatu yang panas di hari hujan seperti ini.

Sasuke diam. Pikirannya entah kemana.

"Sasuke?"

"Eh… ah… apa tadi katamu?" Tanya Sasuke setelah sadar dari lamunannya. Kakashi menatapnya heran. Tak lama, tatapan itu berubah menjadi tatapan orang yang mengerti.

"Kau sedang ada masalah?"

"…Tidak."

"Ceritakan saja."

"…Kubilang tak ada."

"Ceritakan."

Sasuke mendengus, "Baiklah. Aku sedang ada masalah." Kakashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya, seolah meminta Sasuke untuk meneruskan perkataannya secara tak langsung.

"Apa?" Tanya Sasuke waswas. Matanya menatap Kakashi curiga.

Kakashi hanya tersenyum simpul, dan melanjutkan kegiatan makannya, "Lalu…?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu." Balas Sasuke dingin kemudian menatap ke luar jendela lagi.

"…pasti masalah cinta kan." Tegas Kakashi santai.

-touche-

"…Apa?" Sasuke menatap Kakashi. Apakah ia semudah itu ditebak pikirannya?

Kakashi tersenyum penuh kemenangan, "Ceritakan. Atau kau mau aku cari tahu sendiri?"

"Cih." Sasuke mendengus sebal kemudian kembali meminum semi-hot cappuccino-nya seteguk untuk menenangkan pikirannya, "Orang yang kusukai…"

"Sudah bersama orang lain…" lanjut Kakashi masih tetap santai lalu menguyah roti berlapis keju itu entah sudah yang keberapa potong.

Mata Sasuke membulat sekejap karena omongan simple tapi menusuk hatinya itu, tak lama Sasuke memicingkan matanya ke arah Kakashi, menunjukkan kadar ketersinggungan yang pekat, "Apa katamu?"

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Kakashi lebih lanjut, tanpa menggubris pertanyaan Sasuke. Membuat ia kesal tentunya.

Tapi, Sasuke tetap menjawab, "…Sebut saja dia…" ia terdiam sebentar, melihat hujan turun semakin deras di luar, membasahi bunga di sepanjang pinggiran kafe itu. Lalu ia berkata dengan suara yang hampir tak terdengar, "…Bunga Matahari."

vVv

_Esok harinya, Konoha Great Buliding, 3__rd__ floor. 09.51 a.m._

-knock knock-

Naruto yang baru saja mau mengklik icon game favoritnya itu menghela nafas panjang, "Masuk…" perintahnya malas, "Ada apa, Shika?"

Pria berambut nanas itu menguap lebar, kemudian menjawab, "Bos ingin meminta tolong padamu."

Naruto menaikkan kedua alisnya, penasaran, "Memangnya Jiraiya-sama mau minta tolong apa?"

"Entahlah." Shika angkat bahu kemudian menguap lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya, "Katanya kau harus menggantikan tugas Kakashi hari ini."

Mata Naruto membulat, "EHHH?? Kenapa harus aku??" tanyanya protes.

"Mendokusei…" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut temannya yang pemalas.

Naruto memutar bola matanya, "Jangan setengah-setengah kalau bicara, Nara."

"Ya, ya. Kata Jiraiya-sama, hanya kau yang dipercayakan oleh Kakashi untuk menggantikan pekerjaannya sementara… lagipula penulis yang kau tangani juga baru saja di pasarkan karyanya kan? Jadi kau sedang… yah… bisa dibilang semi-bebas lah. Hoammm." Pemuda Nara itu menguap lagi, "Ini. Data penulis yang harus kau urus."

Naruto tadinya mau menyanggah perkataan Shikamaru, tapi, ya sudahlah. Di telusurinya data yang terketik pada selembar kertas itu.

"Namanya aneh…" gumam Naruto pada dirinya sendiri, "Lagipula, Hidden Leaf Apartment? Euhh… Jauhnya…"

vVv

_Parking Lot, Hidden Leaf Apartment. 13.41 p.m._

-beep beep-

Naruto lagi-lagi mendesah panjang setelah mengunci Peugeot-nya. Di liriknya lagi alamat penulis itu, "Aduh… Dilantai atas lagi…" keluh Naruto, "Lagipula… dia ada di rumah gak ya?" tanyanya sambil merapikan celana jeans biru pudarnya. Kemudian ia melangkah menuju lift.

…Tanpa terasa, beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto sudah ada di depan pintu apartment penulis itu.

-ting tong-

Tak dibuka.

-ting tong-

-ting tong-

-kriet-

"Ya?" Seorang pemuda berambut hitam pekat, sama pekatnya dengan warna bola matanya, kulitnya pucat. Rokok mengatung di bibirnya yang tipis. Pemuda itu membelalak kaget, "…Naruto?"

Naruto juga tak kalah kagetnya, "Sa…?"

-

"SAI?? Ternyata kau…"

"Sedang apa kau? Ayo masuk." Perintahnya kemudian mempersilahkan tamunya itu masuk, tapi lekas-lekas ditolak oleh Naruto.

"Ah. Tidak… Tidak… Disini saja. Kau sudah menyelesaikan tulisanmu kan?"

Sai menaikkan sebelah alisnya kemudian tersenyum misterius, "Apa maksudmu? menyelesaikan tulisan?"

Naruto mengangguk semangat, "Ya, ya, tulisanmu! Mana??" tagihnya sambil mengulurkan kedua tangannya pada Sai.

Sai hanya menetap tangan Naruto dengan tatapan heran, "Aku ini Pelukis, Naruto. Bukan penulis…" ralatnya segera, sebelum Naruto berasumsi terlalu jauh.

"…eh?"

Hening sesaat sampai Sai angkat bicara, "Mungkin kau salah alamat."

Naruto kembali merogoh saku sweater peach-nya lalu mengeluarkan secarik kertas yang berisi alamat tadi, "Tapi disini dibilang…"

Matanya kemudian membesar seketika.

Sai mengintip kertas itu, "Lantai 1 Naruto, kamar 117. Ini kamar 717." Jelas Sai sambil geleng-geleng kepala mengingat tingkah temannya yang tak pernah berubah dari SMA. Masih saja ceroboh.

Mulut Naruto menganga sesaat kemudian segera mengatupkannya kembali, "Euh! Yah…" Dilihatnya seorang penumpang yang mau menekan tombol menutup pintu di lift, "Ah! Aku mau turun deh sekarang! Makasih ya Sai… salam buat Ino!" serunya sambil menyeringai lebar kemudian mulai berlari mengejar lift yang pintunya hampir tertutup, "Tunggu! Saya mau naiiikkk…" serunya pada wanita tua yang hampir menempelkan jarinya pada tombol lift itu.

Sai lagi-lagi hanya melemparkan senyum misteriusnya, kemudian geleng-geleng kepala lagi, "Dasar." Tanganya menyentuh gagang pintu silver itu kemudian menutupnya.

-brak-

vVv

**TBC…**

**A/N: **Huaaaaa… saya paling ga bisa bikin Sasuke depresi. Helepppp… Arhhh. TT Ngomong-ngomong pada tau lagunya D'Masiv yang baru ga? Yang 'Diantara Kalian'? Saya kalo denger lagu itu jadi inget Sasuke mulu. Hahaii…

Review ya, saran kritik atau komentar sangat saya terima, dgn senang hati… xD


End file.
